The present invention relates to meat processing equipment and, more specifically, to an apparatus for processing meat into relatively smaller portions.
In the preparation of a variety of meat products, it is useful to process relatively larger portions of meat into smaller portions or strips of meat. Such individual strips of meat can used to form many meat products. For example, the individual strips of meat can be battered, breaded, and fried to form a "fun" to eat french fry type of meat product.
Unfortunately, the slicing of meat into various relatively small portions of meat is a time consuming and tedious process when carried out by hand. More problematic is the inherent danger in using a knife or other sharp cutting device to manually slice a portion of meat, as the knife can easily slip from the meat and cut the hand and/or other parts of the person cutting the meat. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that is capable of safely and rapidly processing portions of meat into multiple smaller pieces of meat.